They Finally Shook Hands
by thecubingdog
Summary: What happens if harry and Draco finally shook hands at the end of 5th year?


_Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her._

" _Come on you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

 _The second jet of light him squarely on the chest. the laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

 _Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He jumped to the ground, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais._

 _It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank through the ragged veil hanging from the arch._

 _Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place._

 _Harry heard Bellatrix's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would he would reappear from the other side any second..._

 _but Sirius did not reappear._

 _"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled._

 _"there is nothing we can do, it's too late harry."_

Harry woke up sweating in his four-poster bed at Hogwarts. He knew Sirius was gone and it was all his fault. then he heard a voice.

"Harry, mate are you alright?" It was his best mate, Ron calling him.

"Yeah... I am fine, its just- it's just the images of him falling through that veil keeps playing in my head over and over..." harry trailed of as he saw Sirius fall again through the veil.

"Why do mourn after him anyways? He was a bad influence on you. Plus now that he is dead you are the last heir of the Black family, that means more money, the girls would throw themselves at you..." Ron stopped talking once he looked at his best mate's face. He saw something in his eyes he never saw before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"what is it?" he asked.

"Is that all you care about, girls, money and fame?" harry replied.

"well no... there is also Quidditch and being alive, because if u weren't alive you wouldn't have any of that would you now?"

"What about family and friends aren't those important too?"

"Family is family, they will always be there for you." Ron replied with a shrug.

"And friends?" Harry asked. he can't believe what his mate was saying right now and frankly he doesn't want to believe as well.

"What to say about friends, you are my best mate and you will always be there for me and Herms will always do our homework, she doesn't have a choice. she doesn't have any other friends." Ron replied flatly.

"Are you being serious?"

"No I am not Sirius, that was your dogfather but now he is dead Sirius"

Harry just glared back.

"what? I thought it was a good pun. don't you get it?"

"Oh Ron i get it and for the first time I get it."

"Well good thing you get it I put a lot of effort into that one."

"I never thought that you would think that way, but what if I tell you I will never be there for you?" Harry replied, feeling his anger rise up. So he took a few moments taking deep breaths and staring with his green eyes into Ron's blue ones. "what if I tell you I always wanted to trade places with you just so I could have a family that would care and love me?"

"Nah mate you don't to trade places with me YOUR the boy-who-lived you have everything one could ask for. You don't want to be poor and live with annoying older brothers, trust me I have your best interest at heart."

"well Weasley all I ever wanted is to be 'just Harry' for your information. I never wanted all that boy-who-lived crap. Cause without all that crap I would have my parents and S-sirius. I would have never had to go to the Durzkaban and gotten abused- oh shit shouldn't have said that." Harry started to rant but that ended sooner than he thought. While Ron just stood there stunned not really understanding harry, like who wouldn't want fame and money.

Then harry stood up and started to but on his every day close. He started to leave when he forgot one more thing, he turned around and said "I just wanted to tell you that I really appreciate what your family did for me, it really made me feel wanted. But you are not the friend that i am looking for, I am looking for someone to understand me and see through the whole boy-who-liver thing and see me as just harry. thanks anyways Weasley you made me see my mistake and the true you. Goodbye forever Weasley." then he took his map and cloak and left muttered under his breath how Malfoy was right all along.

It took Ron a couple of hours to get out of the shock that the boy-who-lived didn't want any girls or money. After he got out of his shock after breakfast he made his way to the hospital wing to check up on Hermione, harry made it a tradition and if he would check up on her Harry wouldn't talk to him.

As he sat down next to a sleeping Hermione or so he thought, he heard her voice.

"Ron! Harry! There you are you had me worried I thought something happened to you guys." And then she sat up when she noticed someone missing. "Ron where is Harry?"

Ron mumbled something and no anyone could hear him.

"what?" Hermione asked really getting worried as she stared to look around for harry if he got injured.

"I said me and harry got into an augment."

"What why? you guys are best mates."

"Don't worry about it. I just told him that Sirius was useless and he should be worrying about how he is going to deal with stuff like how he is the heir of two pureblood houses and girls. Then he got all angry and said that all he wanted was a family that and if he had a family he would have never had to go to this place it's called 'Durzkaban'. Then something weird happened..."

"What happened?" Hermione asked wanting to know what happened to her best friend.

"Well he did mention the word abuse. Then he said he shouldn't have said that. But after that happened he said thank you and left don't you think it weird?" Ron finished with a smug look on his face because he knew something Hermione Granger didn't know.

After Ron finished Hermione paled about what Harry meant when he said all those things to Ron. Is he going to kill himself? Is he going to leave the wizarding world behind and leave her forever? Is he going to think that she is a bad person? questions ran through her head wondering what could happen next. but she would have to wait and see, which she hated.

:-:-:-:-:

Sometime later after Harry visited Hermione without her knowing in the hospital wing, you could find him sitting under a large oak tree beside the black lake. Just staring into nothing. Suddenly he heard foot steps behind him, within seconds he was on his feet and his wand in his hand.

"Chill Potter, I didn't come here to duel you." Harry Potter was now face to face with the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy? After all your beloved aunt killed S-si-sirius!" harry replied putting a lot of force in the last word.

"I only came here potter to tell you I am sorry for your loss. My mother was devastated when she heard the news. You see Potter your godfather was my mother's last hope to escape my father."

"But I though you liked your father. What happened to the whole 'my father will hear about this?'" Harry asked still not lowering his wand.

"Ever sense Riddle got his body my father is not the man I know and frankly I don't want to follow his footsteps. You don't know what they do, it's just wrong and missed. I can't even believe I once listened to that man about things in life and muggle-borns." As soon Harry heard Draco say the word 'muggle-born' he lowered his wand knowing this is not the Draco Malfoy he once knew.

"Are you serious right now?" Harry asked for the second time that day.

"Dead serious and I don't mean it as a pun, I promise even if you want a wizard's oath I would give you I right now." Draco paused for a moment waiting for Harry's reply. But Harry just shook his head. "You know Potter we are family right now. With you as the heir of Black and my mother coming from the Black family…" Draco trailed of not wanting to continue if it would start a fight.

"You know Malfoy you surprise me. This is the second time today you were right."

"second time?"

"Yes second time. First time was about the Weasel and how much of a prat and second is yes we are family." Draco just stood there shocked at what he was hearing. He tried to warn Potter before but it did work. "So Draco want to be my friend?" Harry asked while putting his hand out.

And they finally shook hands.


End file.
